narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Tora
Kaito Tora (怪盗虎) is a shinobi that came from the Hidden Beast Nation, but currently stay in the Land of Fire. NOTE: This page is extremely flawed and incomplete, so major changes probably will take place, any editing or suggestions must first be notify by the author of this page.....Mo'OC. Minor editing such as grammar and spelling correction may be done without my consent. Drawings commin' soon! Background Kaito was born into an elusive country beyond the Western border of the map, the Country of Beast (or the Hidden Beast nation). As part of a clan, he is within a noble family as the eldest son. Being the oldest, he received more care and privilege than his younger siblings, but in return, he must endure grueling training to become the successor for his dad, Yukito Tora, advisor of the Kemokage, the kage of the nation. The training proved unsuccessful, as Kaito tends to slack off, and slow to understand things when he decided to learn. See Kaito as a failure, Yukito turned his attention to the next eldest, which proved to be a much more fitting successor to his position. Ironically, Kaito isn't disappointed or depressed because of this, he rather have a newfound purpose to become a shinobi, to surpass his father. The Nation of ' ' Beast itself is small and politically insignificant, however, the Land of Earth, wanted its territory, and attempts to take it many times in the past, but fail, the Land of Earth never spoke of those moments, to conceal the embarrassment of being defeated multiple times by such a small nation. Kemokage was elected by powerful Jōnins of each clan to enter a series of debates and written test, the test then is reviewed by the previous Kemokage and his advisor(s) to determine the next kage. This system of kage elections increase friction between clans, each clan all think their bloodlines are the only fit for such a position, at Kaito’s sixth birthday, a battle between the tiger clan (Kaito’s clan) and a snake clan clashes, as the snakes refuse to recognizes the current kage, who originates from the tiger clan, to be a kage and want to forcibly take the position. Other clans jump in to stop the battle, which is successful but at the cost of many shinobis lives, other clans now bears bitter hatred to the snakes and the tigers, for their shinobis risk their lives to stop a “catfight”, their hatred soon overwhelms them and decided to avenge their dead ones lives. This cause major instability in the Hidden Beast’s political system, this instability then grew to a civil war, which happened on Kaito’s chūnin exam at the age of 10, and he witnessed deaths that a normal child wouldn't witnesses. This event profoundly changed Kaito, as he decides to gather anything useful, including his clan's scroll of techniques and flee the now fallen nation. He then lived most of his life as a nomadic traveler, living off of employing transient jobs and whatever food he can find in the wilderness. Kaito, to this date, is the only known survivor of his nation. Ever since his “traveling days”, Kaito searched far and wide for Hidden Beast shinobis that may have survived the bloodshed, he recently stop finding, believing he is the last shinobi from his nation*. One day, when Kaito is learning the summoning technique, he encounter a tiger cub, which is his dad former summon’s daughter. The cub mistaken Kaito for Yukito, and quickly run away to notify that his father that Yukito is alive, the event turns out disappointing. Yukito former summon, even openly admit Kaito striking resemblance of his dad, and the tiger sees Kaito as a memento of Yukito, it decides to introduced Kaito to senjutsu and train with him often. *There are more survivors, Kaito just never seen them! Personality As a kid, he is exuberant, carefree, and slow to catch up on things, something that his father constantly point out as a flaw. But after the civil war of his nation, he became stern, serious and someone who don't tolerate the annoyance of others, because of this, he have trouble socialize and interact with others and frequently confined himself from everyone else. Because of this he is a relatively solitary person, prefer to finish tasks by himself or with minimum aid. Although this confinement greatly affected his social skills, he still can understand others quite well and even see through deceptions of a lie. After witnessing Naruto's "unique charisma", as he states, Kaito wanted to adopt a friendlier and more social personality which he is slowly adapting to. During combat, he is extremely calm, and quick to catch up on a situation which make him an exceptional strategist, able to come up with a counterattack during the chaos of battle. However, there has been occasions where his personal feelings are evoke, he become reckless, refuse to obey order and even merciless to his opponent(s). Blaming the downfall of his nation to the Country of Earth, he often expressed bitter hatred towards any Hidden stone shinobis and usually avoid traveling into its territory. However, this hatred begins to fade as the Fourth Great Ninja War starts. Appearance Kaito is an average sized, fair skinned, lean built shinobi with short spiky, dark brown hair. He wears his dad outfit (his clan traditonal outfit), which is offered to him minutes before his father's death. He also wear a backpack, which have all of his personal belongings in there, on top of the backpack is the scroll of techniques, which strapped tightly to avoid it from falling off. Kaito originally wear a pair of flip flops, which he soon outgrown and bought a pair of standard shinobi boots as well as bandage up his lower legs. Abilities Kaito is nevertheless a skilled shinobi, despite that he trained mostly with tigers and being quite dull-headed as a child. Kaito posseses an "animal affinity", which all Hidden Beast shinobi have and often time this is how clans are divided, based on their animal affinity, people of the same clan always have the same affinity. Kaito's animal affinity is tiger, so he is naturally gifted with a large chakra reserve, enhanced sensory and physical prowess. Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference *This page belongs to Mo'OC. But any extra artwork that I did not drawn is credited to the author of that art work (duh!). Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Land of Fire